Simple Intentions
by Solknight371st
Summary: Seeing Nanoha upset, Hayate invites her out to dinner. However, a single mistake can change their relationship forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. First off, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this story as it is my first attempt at first-person. As a result, it may not be the best, but any and all criticism and advice is greatly appreciated.**

**Now that that is done. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Now, which way was it again?

Walking down these halls is always so confusing. Every corridor looks the same except for the different colors along the top of the walls. Every time I come here I get confused.

"I think her office is this way."

Making a right, I finally see what I came here for. Halfway down the hall is her room. Good. I thought I would have to ask for directions again. That would be embarrassing.

I still had to read the placard next to the door to make sure I was in the right place. 'Flight Officer Nanoha Takamachi'. How can she work here everyday and not get confused?

Taking a deep breath, I step forward and watch the door open with a satisfying whoosh.

"Nanoha-chan. Are you busy?"

Looking around the small room I see a young woman with brown hair, and wearing a blue and white flight officer uniform, staring blankly at a computer monitor.

Great. Looks like I picked a good time if she's starting to space out.

I call her name again, but don't get a response. Okay, now I'm starting to get worried.

Walking up behind her I see a completed report on the screen. Must be from the exam Vita told me the recruits were taking today.

"It's weird to see you spacing out Nanoha-chan."

She yelped. "Hayate-chan! What are you doing here?" Quickly closing down the monitor, she turns to face me.

"I came ta see how you were doing and thought we could go grab something to eat. You probably haven't eaten all day." I can see she doesn't quite buy it. Might as well tell the truth. "Vita told me you were in kind of a bad mood."

"Ah. She did huh?" She hung her head in defeat and started to turn her chair back around. "Thank you, but I'm alright now. And I still have a lot of work to do. I'll eat later when I get home."

Ugh. She's hiding in her work again. I grab her hand and start pulling her to the door.

"H-Hayate-chan wait! What about my work?"

I grab her coat off the door. "What work? I saw the screen Nanoha-chan, you probably had that report finished hours ago." The red flush on her cheeks told me I was right. "Besides, if I left you alone I would have no one to eat with tonight."

This was partially true. Vita will be finalizing plans for finding forwards for our unit tonight while Shamal and Zafira will be securing our new equipment. Signum is out on duty as well.

"What about you?" Turning back I see Nanoha-chan closing down her desk. "Don't you have work you need to finish up?"

Turning back to the door I answer, "I finished early."

It was a lie.

"Liar."

I can feel my cheeks turning red under her smile. Is it really that easy to see through me? Well, I suppose if you've known me as long as Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan have than I guess it is.

"Hah. So where are we going?"

I shake my head to try to get rid of my blush. "Where else. Our normal spot."

Flashing her what I hope is a winning smile we head out the door.

"Poor Rein-chan."

Come on, I didn't leave everything to her.

* * *

Hometown Eatery. Our favorite restaurant. When Nanoha-chan and I were still getting settled into life on Mid, Fate-chan brought us here. Since then this place has been something of a go-to hangout when we all have the time. It certainly helps that they serve food like what we had back on Earth.

"Hah! You really can't go wrong with sushi, right Nanoha-chan?" Dinner was rather plain but the main purpose of the trip was to get Nanoha-chan out of the office and cheered up so… Mission accomplished I guess.

"Un, it was pretty good today." She definitely looks cuter when she's smiling. "I think I'm going to try this new dessert they have. You want some?"

"I'll share with you." Watching her look through the menu I can't help but blush a bit.

The truth is … I love her. Not just Nanoha-chan but Fate-chan as well. I think I've been in love with them since meeting them during the Book of Darkness incident. Of course I would never tell either of them; for a couple of reasons.

One. It would be too embarrassing to say that I was in love with two different girls, even if I know neither of them would care.

Two. I've known for a while that the two of them are in love with each other, and I don't want to come between them.

Thinking about it. "By the way Nanoha-chan, have you heard from Fate-chan lately?"

Her face fell. "That's right. Hayate-chan would have heard from Signum-san."

Wait. What does she mean? "Nanoha-chan? Did you not know that Fate-chan was on a mission?"

Two days ago, Fate-chan and Signum left to investigate a strange magical signal that had suddenly popped up on an unregistered 'blue planet', or Earth-like planet. Is it possible that Fate-chan hadn't told Nanoha-chan she was leaving?

Nanoha-chan nodded. "Yeah. I found out from Vita-chan." Looking off to the side she continued, "I guess it wasn't important enough to tell me."

No way.

* * *

Well… that didn't go as planned.

Looking to my side I can see Nanoha-chan walking next to me with her head down. Great, now she's even more depressed than when we started. What do I do now?

"Hayate-chan?" Her voice caught me off guard. "Do you think Fate-chan has been avoiding me?"

"Huh? Why would you think that?"

We stop by a bench and sit down. "Because, it just feels that way." She shakes her head. "I don't know. It just seems that Fate-chan doesn't want to spend time with me anymore. Every time I try to meet with her she either says that she's busy or she leaves on a job."

"She's probably just busy. You know how demanding her job is." That has to be it. "These things come up."

"I guess you're right. But, lately she doesn't even tell me about these things. Like now."

Urgh. This one I don't have an answer for. What could be going through Fate-chan's mind that she won't even talk with Nanoha-chan?

I hear a light chuckle. "You know, when we first met, I thought she had the most beautiful eyes. I think I fell in love with her right there." I kind of already knew that. But it's good to hear her finally admit it.

"Recently, I've been wondering… does she feel the same way?"

"Of course she does." I start swinging my legs. "Fate-chan always worries about you. I don't think she would do that if she didn't feel the same way." Well, I feel the same so I should know.

"Besides, you're one of the nicest people I know. Anyone would be happy to even know you." I start chuckling. "Even if you can be a bit childish at times."

I hear her start to laugh. So I at least managed to get something out of this night.

"I guess." She brushes her hair away from her face, and I turn my head to hide the blush on my face. "But, I kind of wonder if she found me beautiful when we met."

I turn back towards her to see her trying to laugh. "I mean compared to her I'm nothing special. So I can see why she-"

"You're beautiful."

A small gasp, though I'm not sure whether it came from Nanoha-chan or myself. Nanoha-chan chuckles.

"Thank you Hayate-chan. I wonder…"

Enough.

I can't stand it. Hearing her put herself down like this. I reach over and grab her.

… Soft.

I pull back and open my eyes to see Nanoha-chan looking at me with wide eyes. "Hayate-chan?"

…What did I just do?

Without thinking I stand up and turn around.

"I-I'll see you later Nanoha-chan." I start walking away. "Good night."

I'm running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm an idiot."

Walking down the hall, my mind flashed back to what happened last night. And how stupid I was.

I kissed her.

Not that it was unpleasant or anything. Far from it. It's just… why did I have to do something so forward. Now Nahona-chan is probably going to guess how I feel, and then there's Fate-chan to worry about. I just made a huge mess of things.

I sigh to myself. Only a little farther to my office, where I'll be able to throw myself into my work so I won't have to think.

"Still…" Absentmindedly, I bring my hand to my lips. I can't help blushing when I think of how it felt. "Nanoha-chan."

"What?"

"Kyaa!"

I turn around, probably dropping a few papers in the process, to see Nanoha-chan standing behind me, her head cutely tilted to the side.

"N-Nanoha-chan? What are you doing here?"

"I had a few forms to drop off for work, and thought I would come see you while I was here."

Right, her unit just went through an exam the other day. "But that doesn't seem like much of a reason…"

She hands me the papers I dropped. "Mou, do I really need a reason? You went out of your way last night to see me."

That… was true. "Besides, you probably still have a lot of work you need to finish up."

"Huh? What about you?" I start walking back towards my office, Nanoha-chan following next to me. "I'm sure you still have work waiting for you."

She laughs. "I finished my work hours before you came in, remember?" I laugh nervously to myself. Sometimes Nanoha-chan's memory can be pretty scary.

"I gave my students the day off to recover as well." She stops infront of me. "You on the other hand probably need help. Especially after what you did to poor Rein-chan."

Huh? "Rein is just fine thank you very much." I puff out my cheeks in an effort to look offended. Nanoha-chan just laughs.

It is insanely difficult to stay mad at her for any length of time. "But, I appreciate the help. It'll make the day go by faster."

With a happy nod, she opens the door for us.

* * *

Correction: Rein was passed out on my desk with over half of my work still left.

Sigh. I now have a day and a half worth of work to sort through.

After getting Nanoha-chan to settle down from her fit of giggles at my expense, I managed to wake Rein up so she could go get some food and have a proper rest.

It's now several hours later. With Nanoha-chan's help I managed to put a bit of a dent in my workload.

"Alright next is…?" I sift through the virtual folders on my monitor before finding the one I want. Opening it, I'm greeted with several faces.

"Oh, those are the possible forwards for our unit right?"

I barely manage to stop myself from jumping out of my seat. How does she manage to move so quietly? I thought I was the sneaky one.

I shake my head. "Yep. We have a good number to choose from. And lots of them look really promising." I start reading off the names at the top of the list.

"Falcone, Lanster, Ruben,…" I stop on one in particular. "This one seems familiar; Nakajima?"

"Ah, Subaru-chan." I look up at her in confusion. "Remember, from the fire a few years ago." It clicked.

"Oh, I see." Looking at the image a bit closer… "She grew up well."

"Geez." I feel Nanoha-chan rap her knuckles on my head. "Save that sort of thing for Vita-chan."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "But Vita hates it when I dress her up."

"I know." She laughs and walks back over towards the books I have lining the wall.

A small laugh escapes my mouth. It seems I've started to rub off on her in some ways. That might not be so bad if we start da-.

Blushing furiously, I shake my head. Stop thinking about that. It's over. It was something that happened by accident. Besides, she's in love with Fate-chan.

She's probably already forgotten about it.

As if needing to confirm that thought to myself, I turn to look at Nanoha-chan staring at her portable monitor and not slyly peeking at me like she is.

Wait.

Nanoha-chan quickly whips her head around, and I can barely see her flushed cheeks.

Is she still thinking about last night? Why? Why is she blushing when she looks at me? And…why do I seem happy?

Idiot. I know the answers to those questions. But that's not the problem right now. I need something to take our minds off this awkward situation.

Glancing at the clock I see that it's starting to get late. Perfect. We can head down to grab something to eat and then part for the night. By tomorrow everything should be forgotten.

"Say, Nanoha-chan." Standing up, I grab her attention. "It's getting rather late why don't we go find Rein and grab something to eat."

Without waiting for an answer I start grabbing my stuff.

"Hey, Hayate-chan."

Without looking up I answer. "Yes Nanoha-chan?"

"Do you… like me?"

I stop. Turning around, Nanoha-chan is facing me but her head is tilted towards the ground, a light scarlet coloring her face.

What do I say? This is a loaded question Nanoha-chan. If I answer honestly she's going to take it seriously, and if I lie she's going to get upset. But if I go for a middle ground…

"Of course I like you Nanoha-chan. We've been friends for ten years. Why wouldn't I-"

"T-that's now what I mean."

She's going to answer like that.

Her cheeks now a vivid scarlet, she continues. "I mean, w-why did you kiss me last night?"

Because I love you. "It was a joke Nanoha-chan." I answer thoughtlessly.

Her eyes light up in anger. "A joke!"

I wave my hands in apology. "N-no no! Nanoha-chan that's not what I meant!" She calms down slightly and I take a deep breath. "It's just that you seemed so upset last night. I wanted to try and help you calm down. So I just kind of acted."

Nanoha-chan looks away. I guess she accepted my reason. It is kind of true anyway.

Embarrassed I turn away and scratch at my cheek. "I guess I kind of failed huh?" I turn back to laugh at my bad attempt at humor.

"Unfair."

"Huh?"

She turns back towards me. "It's unfair." What does she mean?

I didn't think it was possible for Nanoha-chan's face to get any redder, but it did. "It's unfair! I… I didn't get to enjoy the kiss."

My mind blanks. For the first time in several years I can't think of anything to say. All I can do is stutter incoherently.

Nanoha-chan starts fidgeting across from me. "I mean, it happened so quickly. I wasn't ready for it so I didn't even really feel it." She raises her head and looks me square in the eyes. "But you did, so… it's unfair."

I can't think. "Wait, Nanoha-chan. You mean you want to…?" She nods.

"B-but is this really okay? I mean we're both girls."

She pouts. "That didn't seem to bother you last night."

"Yeah but, what about…" Fate-chan?

"Hayate-chan!" I stop looking around my office and turn my full attention to her. My heart jumps. It's those eyes. The eyes that made me fall for her in the first place; eyes shining with determination.

"Please. I… need to know."

I nod. It's the only thing I can do. If I speak, I'll only wind up making things worse.

Taking a deep breath she walks over and grabs my hands. I blush at the close distance between us, and taking one last look into her eyes, I close mine.

It feels like an eternity before I finally feel it.

The same soft feeling as before, however Nanoha-chan doesn't break the kiss. I can feel her breath and even taste her this time.

How long will this kiss last? Do I want it to end?

"Ah!"

The sound from the door forces us apart. Looking to my left, I see a young brunette wearing glasses standing in my doorway.

Shari Finieno. Why is she here? Glancing downward I see a binder labeled Riot Force 6 in her arms.

That's right. We were supposed to meet today to finalize her position within the unit.

"I-I'm sorry. I can see you two are busy so…" She takes a step back. "… I'll just come back later."

The door slides closed. Nanoha-chan and I just stand there, not moving, for several seconds before my brain kicks back into gear.

Without a word I head to the door. I need to find Shari and explain what just happened.

I'm halfway down the hallway before I realize it: I'm running away from Nanoha-chan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What time is it?

Lifting my head, I can see that it is just past noon. Great, this day is wasted.

Well, that was kind of what I wanted. I sigh as my head falls back onto my pillow.

I roll over to look at the plain ceiling above me. I really should have it painted someday.

"Hah. What am I doing?" Here I am lying in bed doing nothing, when I'm trying to form my own unit. Something I've been working towards for years. I even used up one of my sick days just to do this, and for what reason.

To avoid her obviously. Her curious look and the questions that would come with it. It was painful enough yesterday.

Rolling over onto my side, I look out the window. Yesterday was terrible. I went out of my way to avoid her. I took my lunch at a different time so she wouldn't be able to find me, I took a different route to and from my office, heck I even halted all communications just on the off-chance she called.

A muffled crash grabs my attention. Shamal and the others were worried so they decided to stay home with me. Not that they needed to. I am perfectly fine by myself… in the dark… fighting my feelings.

Maybe I should turn on a light and actually do something. Anything will do as long as I can forget this whole week.

~Knock knock~

Great. Someone, probably Vita, is trying to get me to come out.

~Knock knock~

Again? Why don't they just st-

"Hayate-chan?"

"Huh?" Nanoha-chan is here?

I twist in surprise. I'm at the edge of the bed aren't I?

~Crash~

"Hayate-chan. Are you alright?" I can hear her concern through the door.

Before I can even think of a response, I'm running towards the door. It's stupid. I'm stupid. But I want to see her again.

I throw open the door to see Nanoha-chan standing in the hall… wearing her brown captains uniform. I… am wearing a pair of light blue pajamas.

~Slam~

My face is burning.

"I-it's okay Hayate-chan. Really." I know that, but… Vita's laughter from down the hall isn't helping. "Can I come in?"

Fighting back my embarrassment, I open the door and walk to my bed. I really… don't know where to go from here.

Unsure what to do I run my fingers through my hair, and realize it's an absolute mess.

"Mou. You really need to take better care of your self." I feel her sit down next to me on the bed. "Let me."

She starts combing my hair. We haven't done something like this since middle school. I can already feel my cheeks flaring up again.

"It's been a long time since I've combed your hair." She pauses in what I guess is contemplation. "When was the last time anyways?"

I smile. "Since middle school I think."

"Oh right. That time you dressed us all up for that convention."

"Hey! You said you enjoyed that."

"The dress-up part, yes. It was too hot in that costume you put me in."

I turn to pout at her. "But you looked cute."

She responds by turning my head back. "Fine. At least it wasn't as bad as what you made Arisa-chan wear."

Oh, that's right. She wore that revealing dress from that one show I had watched at the time. Just the memory of her reaction makes me laugh.

"There. All done."

I don't even have to look in a mirror to know how well she did. I turn around to see her putting the brush away.

Taking a deep breath, I ask her, "So… what's up? You look like you're going to something important."

She tenses up. "Yeah. I'm leaving in a couple of hours to help with an investigation."

I must look confused as she continues. "Apparently one of my old platoons asked for my help in investigating these strange magical signatures on this out-of-the-way planet. I can't really get out of it since they asked for me by name."

I… see. But, "why tell me?" I don't mean to sound rude but shouldn't she be using her time to prepare.

She flinches and looks away. "I wanted you to know."

Now it's my turn to look away. I'm so stupid. Why wouldn't she tell me? If she just left, it would be exactly like… what Fate-chan did.

"Besides… you still didn't answer my question the other day."

I jump involuntarily. How am I supposed to answer that? Am I just supposed to say that I love you? That I've been hiding my feelings from you since we first met? That I get jealous when you smile at someone else?

She gets up off the bed, and I can hear her shake her head. "It's alright." Turning my head I can see her clench her fist over her chest. She turns to me with a smile. "I'll talk to you when I get back, Hayate-chan."

She turns towards the door. Her smile was fake.

I grab her hand before she moves away.

"I love you."

"Eh?" Wide brown eyes look down at me.

"I love you." I repeat it. My confession. I can't deny it anymore.

What will she do? Will she turn me down? Surely her feelings for Fate-chan are greater than for me. So of course she's going to…

"You do?"

… Hug me?

Wait. "Nanoha-chan?" I gently push her away from me as I try to process what is happening.

"I'm so glad." She looks like she's about to cry. "When you kissed me the other day, I thought that maybe you did have feelings for me. But, I wasn't sure… how I felt, so…" She kissed me to try to sort out her own feelings.

But wait. "Nanoha-chan, I thought you loved Fate-chan."

She gasps in shock, and pulls away. "So you knew huh?" I nod. "I see. Well, I did… at one point."

I quickly exhale as I realize I'm holding my breath. What does she mean 'did'?

"The truth is, I think I kinda fell out of love."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I never told her. But even then I was still just happy being close to her. Then a couple of years ago, Fate-chan just started avoiding me. I didn't understand why and whenever I asked her she would always evade the question. At first, I thought that maybe she was just embarrassed, but when we stopped talking for weeks on end, that just seemed impossible."

I'm stunned. All of this had happened and I didn't know about it or even realize that something was wrong.

She sits back down on my bed as she continues spilling everything out. "Then, a couple of weeks ago, I overheard her talking with Signum-san. She let it slip that she still loved me, but… I didn't feel anything." Tears were now flowing down her cheeks. "After that, I started to realize." Nanoha-chan looked at me, a sad smile on her face. "I didn't love her anymore."

I lower my head. "But then, why me? Do you love me?" I can't keep my voice from sounding hopeful.

"I-I don't know. I don't know if I'm in love or not. I think I am. Whenever I'm with you, whether back then or now, I feel happy and safe. And, when you kissed me, it felt right. I felt complete. If this is love then, I don't want to lose this feeling."

Nanoha-chan gives a small laugh. "I must sound pretty selfish right now."

I shake my head. "No, you don't. And even if you did, I would be selfish too." I turn to her and wipe away some of the tears on her face. "I feel the same way Nanoha-chan. I love you and I have for a long time. I don't know if you realized it but, it's the truth."

She nods. That acceptance is all I need from her. I start to lean in; placing my hand over hers. Nanoha-chan leans in as well. I close my eyes and our lips meet.

The kiss sends a jolt through my body. I can't go back from here, nor do I want to. It feels too perfect, and there's no way I'll let her go.

After what feels like an eternity, we finally break the kiss. "Wow." It's the only thing I can say.

Nanoha-chan brings her hand up to her lips and looks over at me, red coloring her face. "So then, does this mean we're dating now?"

I can't help but laugh. "Yes Nanoha-chan. We're dating now." I roll my eyes at her innocence as I lean in for another kiss.

* * *

"So, I'll see you when I get back. Right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I start to wave goodbye when she cuts me off with a kiss. Nanoha-chan gives her typical laugh and heads off to her car, waving back at me.

I sigh to myself and walk back inside. It's at this point I realize just how hungry I am.

"What do we have for lunch?" It's not like I expect an answer. "Looks like I need to go the market soon."

Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?

"Uh oh." It hits me.

I quickly turn around. Staring at me from around the corner are four members of my family. Shamal looks like she's trying to stifle a laugh while Vita looks a bit upset.

I completely forgot they were here. "Congratulations Hayate." Rein flies over to congratulate me.

"Hehe, yes congratulations Hayate. I thought I would never see the day you actually confessed." Shamal is practically beaming, as she hides her mouth behind her hand. Why do I suddenly have a really bad feeling?

I don't even notice that Vita has walked up to me. "Honestly Hayate, why did you have to do that?"

"Huh?"

"I already have to deal with Nanoha at work." She groans. "Now I have to deal with her as your girlfriend too." She turns away from me, and heads towards the fridge. "Just promise me you won't do all that mushy stuff in public. Okay?"

What can I say to that? My face is already burning, and Zafira and Rein's pleased expressions aren't helping.

"Ah, of course." Shamal's excited declaration breaks me out of my stupor. "I have to call Signum." Of course she's going to call Signum. If everyone is going to know Shamal will have to call her… while she is on duty… with…

Oh no. "Wait! Shamal wait!."

I can hear Shamal already on the phone. Just how is this all going to turn out?

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read or reviewed this story. I had actually written this a while back and decided to put it up in time for Valentines Day. And because there are basically no NanohaxHayate stories anywhere.**

**I actually hope to have the continuation of this storyline (which is part of a much larger universe) out sometime after or during Project Star.**

**Once again, thank you everyone who read this story.**

**Until we meet again, Solknight371st**


	4. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Just something I've been planing to do for a while. I plan to include epilogues with my other stories so I figured I should start now. Plus it lets me finalize some of my thoughts.**

Epilogue

Letting out a deep sigh, I fall back onto my couch. This has been one heck of a day.

Loosening my collar with one hand, I reach for the remote and turn on the TV. I really should watch the news more often, but I just haven't had the time.

"Here."

I look to my right to see a cup of tea being held out for me. "Ah. Thank you Signum."

Taking a sip, I can feel Signum sit down next to me and I hear her start drinking her own tea. Sitting there, it finally starts to sink in.

Signum returned from her mission today. From what she told me so far, the mission had been rather interesting. After all, it's not everyday that you meet someone who says they trained under you in an alternate universe.

Then again… that information can wait. The most pressing issue, for me, right now is… "You're sure you didn't tell her?"

Signum sighs. "Yes Mistress. For the twelfth time today, I didn't tell her." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought it would be better if Testarossa heard the news directly from one of you."

I nod. That's certainly the best course of action she could take given the circumstances. Right, with that out of the way I reach for the remote.

"Are you going to tell her?"

And I hit the mute button.

I should have seen this coming. Fate-chan will find out sooner or later about my date with Nanoha-chan. The problem is…

I grimace as an image of Fate-chan wielding Zamber pops into my head.

"She's not going to try and hurt you." I swear it seems like Signum is able to read my mind sometimes.

"I know that, but I'm still not sure if I should tell her." Signum raises an eyebrow at me. "At least, I don't think I should be the one to tell her."

I sink back into the couch and stare into my rapidly cooling tea. "I mean, she's loved Nanoha-chan since they first met. It would be rather cruel for me to tell her that Nanoha-chan doesn't love her anymore."

Signum nods in agreement. "And what about you?"

I jump slightly. She's right. I love both Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan. I've loved them both for nearly ten years now, but…

I lean my head back and close my eyes. I can imagine both of them perfectly in my mind, standing across from me. And yet, when I imagine both of them extending a hand towards me…

"I love Nanoha-chan." Nanoha-chan's is the only hand I take.

"I guess I still love Fate-chan, but not in the same way."

"She'll be sad to hear that." I turn towards the pink-haired knight. "In a way, Testarossa has just lost the two of you." I flinch. That's certainly true, although I wouldn't have put it quite that way.

"What do you think?" I take a sip of my tea. It's cold, but it still helps ease my nerves.

Signum looks down at the cup in her hands. "I am your knight. I will follow you wherever you go. If you truly love Takamachi, then I will support you and whatever life you two lead."

I can't help but smile. She has always been like that, and I feel blessed to have her as not only my knight, but as family. Although that reminds me.

"Say Signum. On the off-chance Fate-chan does get angry at me… what would you do?"

I hear her let out an exasperated sigh. "If that was to happen. I assure you that I would protect you Hayate." She laughs to herself and brings the cup to her lips. "After all, I would just have to beat her down until she starts thinking straight. That would be rather simple."

I start laughing in spite of myself. Signum may not make jokes to often, but she can say some funny things from time to time.

"Ah, it's getting late. I'll start making dinner." Signum gets up and heads for the kitchen. She waves me down when I start to get up. "Let me do this one. Once you and Takamachi start dating we'll have to start feeding ourselves. Let me get some more practice in."

I feel my cheeks start to light up and pout at her retreating form. The next moment, Rein pokes her head around the corner.

"Oh Hayate. That reminds me." She flies out into the doorway. "Nanoha-san called a little while ago and said she should be back sometime tomorrow."

Signum chuckles. "I guess those time are coming earlier than I thought." Without another word, she waves Rein back into the kitchen and starts getting to work cooking.

I'm pretty sure my entire face is red at this point. Yet, I'm also smiling ear-to-ear as I reach for the remote.


End file.
